monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Game Overs in BTD and PVZ Games
Plants vs. Zombies When a game over is received in this game, the zombie who escaped is seen walking into the house (or entering through the chimney on roof stages) as threatening music plays. Biting sounds are then played, followed by a horrific shout and a message made of green slime that says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!". A simple message saying "Game Over" then appears, alongside a button to restart the stage. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time The screen fades to black, save for the zombie who escaped, and the player is greeted by the familiar biting sounds and horrific shout. A message then appears in green letters - it usually says "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!", although there are some variations, such as "The Zombies Ate Your Plant!" or "Penny Was Not Impressed By Your Score!". A disturbing image of a brain on a plate then appears, and two buttons allowing the player to restart the stage or return to the stage selection screen are given. If a level was lost by failing an objective (such as collecting a certain amount of sun), the objective appears on the screen in red text, in the place of the normal Game Over message. This is then followed by the same brain on a plate being shown. Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World Upon getting a Game Over, pink slime splatters across the screen as the threatening music from the original plays. After this, a hand resembling Jasmine's cleans the slime off the screen, displaying a graveyard scene. The phrase "Game Over" is engraved on the centremost grave. On the left, there is a grave with a "Restart Stage" button. On the right, there is a grave with a "Stage Selection" button. When a level is lost by failing an objective, the objective appears on the screen in white text, as the rest of the screen fades to black and a sad-sounding version of the normal Game Over tune is heard. The hand clears the screen as normal, and the graveyard is revealed. Bloons TD 1-4 The line "GAME OVER" simply appears in white text. Bloons TD 5 A plank of wood with a "Game Over" message appears. Below is a slideshow of tips and buttons asking the player to restart or go back to the home screen. Bloons TD 6 (Fanon) The screen fades to black, then transitions to a solemn temple background with a rainstorm effect. "Game Over" is engraved on the temple wall, beneath which are the "restart" and "home screen" buttons. Bloons TD 6 (Canon) A window is shown with the word "DEFEAT" in red at the top, above which is a dazed monkey. The window shows the round that the player lost on, and gives buttons offering the choice to return to the menu or restart. Bloons Super Monkey A background showing a ripped cape tangled in a tree appears, complete with a "GAME OVER" message and your scoring results. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The monkey is seen stuck in the air, held up by a red Bloon on a string. A blue board appears, explaining the cause of the Game Over and asking if you wish to restart the stage or return to the map. If the latter is selected, the balloon pops, and the monkey comedically falls before flying in a loop. Bloons Super Monkey 3 Super Monkey Junior is seen breathless on top of a hill, the appearance of which matches the area in which you are in. Both Tackgirl's lab and the Mountain of Faith are visible in the background. A green board will appear, explaining the cause of the Game Over and asking if you wish to restart the stage or return to the map. After choosing, the monkey regains his energy, then backflips and flies into the background - to the lab if the latter option was chosen, and in the direction of the Mountain of Faith if the former option was chosen.